


This is not David.

by Liesadventure



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liesadventure/pseuds/Liesadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writting for the 30 days of inspiration challenge: your character gets a call from someone asking to talk to ‘david’. “you have the wrong number”, your character says. But instead of hanging up, the caller and your caller get to chatting, and they decide to meet later that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not David.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not Beta read. I chose to make the challenge into a fanfiction. It's also my first published fanfiction (in English) so I apologise for any mistakes (both spelling and grammatical) you may find, but English isn't my first language. The change of past writing to present writing is intentional.

Merlin was on his way home from his afternoon cooking class when it happened. He sat on his usual spot on the bus, the window seat 3 rows behind the driver. His mobile phone started ringing.

“Hello”, he answered.

“Hello, can I speak to David.” Merlin looked perplex. “I’m sorry what?”

“I am asking to speak to David..” the man repeated impatiently.

“How about please.” “Are you kidding me?” the voice said

Merlin said nothing. “Can I speak to David please.” Merlin smirked. “This isn’t David,” was his response.

“What on earth do you mean?” shouted the man. “There is no David here, you have the wrong number.”

“Oh”

“Yes oh.” There was a silence. A long one.

“Who is this David that you’re looking for?” Merlin asked. He started to feel a bit sorry for the guy. “Maybe I can help.”

“I am looking for David McAdam. He is… Well this is embarrassing.” Merlin can hear the man laugh slightly. “He is my doctor.”

“And why is that embarrassing?”

“Because…” The man started laughing quietly. “He has my STD results."

“Oh.” Merlin said with a smile. “Yes, that’s quiet embarrassing. I hope it comes back clear.”

“I hope so too.” Merlin ran his tongue over his lips. “Since you cannot get a hold of this David person. Do you want to meet up?  
And I really hope I’m not being to full on.” He crossed his fingers.

“I’m having dinner in an Italian restaurant on 4th lane.” “The Italian Kitchen?” Merlin asked.

“Yes. Meet me there. At 7.”

“How will I recognize you?” “You’ll know!” said the voice. “See you then” said Merlin quick and he hung up. He looked at his phone. 05:45 it said. Just then the bus pulls into his street.

He gets up and steps off the bus. ‘Come on Merlin. You can do this!’

 

An hour later he’s standing in front of ‘The Italian Kitchen’, freshly showered and another pair of clothes on. He enters the establishment and looks around.

There is a couple seated by the window. Two businessmen next to them. A family of four in the back and an young man with golden blond hair. He’s typing away on his phone, clearly deep in thoughts.

Merlin goes towards him and pulls back the chair. The man looks up and smiles.

“Not David?” he asks. Merlin nods. “Yes.” He extends his hand. “I’m Merlin,” he says. “Arthur.”

Merlin smirks and sits down. “Did you get an hold of David?” he asks with a laugh. The man, Arthur, laughs too and nods. “Yes. I did. Just so you know, I don’t usually do this.”

“Do what?” Merlin asks. “Ask the guy I misdialed out.” Merlin smiles. “I hope not. I guess we’re having Italian.” Arthur laughs, it sounds like bells after a wedding.

 

An hour later, after a portion of lasagna for both of them, they’re still talking. Merlin knows now that Arthur has a half-sister Morgana, who embarrasses him more than helping him, his father spends more time at work than at home and he fainted when he caught his best friend Leon in bed with Morgana.

In return Arthur knows the four most embarrassing things Merlin ever did: Falling asleep during sex, falling on the stairs during his high school graduation ceremony, walking into class rambling about why he was late and then realising he was in the wrong class, and getting stuck in a sewer hole with his foot.

“Just so you know, my test results were clear.” Arthur winks at him and Merlins cheeks start burning.

“Good to know.”

 

Another hour later they’re kissing in the bathroom.

“I hope you need to call David more often” Merlin jokes between lazy kisses.

“Forget calling David. I’ll just call you!”


End file.
